In the Dreams of Gods
by Lokodmaant
Summary: To have all the time in the world while everything else around you grows and fades... it is tiring, saddening. I have seen many things in my years, but have always avoided becoming known, being seen. The call of an ancient magic was my undoing. Thrust head first into the eye of an organisation that controls southern Thedas. No longer am I anonymous.
1. Shadow's Wrath

Chapter One – The Shadow's Wrath

Cold winds biting. A howl that forever deafens the darkening night as it wended through the mountains' many passes. The foot worn paths that trekked the mountainside were no longer visible in the hail of snow and ice that poured from the very heavens. Darkness extended its reach in the absence of the starts and moon, making the world that much colder. Stoked by the by the billowing clouds that grasped the rocky tundra with harsh claws. Any torch or brazier that dotted the landscape had long since been extinguished by the wailing storm, leaving any traveller lost and abandoned to the shadows. Few of the wilds braved such a torrent. Instead, they sought the shelter in many of the natural caves or fissures that lay untouched by man, dwarf or elf. As such, none bore ill will to the gathering situated at the mountain's crest in hordes of many hundreds. The early moon of Eluviesta left many creatures with young to care for as new buds began to form on the verdure in the lower valleys.

A howling call echoed through the frigid, night air. Cuneal ears swivelled in response to the dim echo. The body stood poised on the edge of a small decline, the darker shadows of the cave behind beckoning with its promise of refuge. It was ignored for the figure's bright eyes decided to roam over the concealed paths walked many times a day. There was no such proof of life in the untouched snow. The storm had claimed all tracks from miles around. In the early hours of the morrow, the blanket would freeze over in sheets leaving little ways to tread safely. A brief flicker in the darkness caused the sharp eyes to snap into focus. An orange glow fought against the winds in a futile effort. Shoulders hunched forward in wariness and legs lowered deeper into the drifting snow. The glow moved closer still, a bare flicker. The light passed onto the incline, but there was nothing to see.

"Maker!" A voice cursed, teeth chattering uncontrollably. Three hooded figures stumbled half-blindly in the rising snow against the winds of mass power. The owner of the voice cried out as the torch he carried spewed flames back into his face. "At this rate we'll set ourselves alight."

"Should've listened to the old codger back in that hamlet then, shouldn't we?" The smaller figure behind the first called out grumpily. The torch in his hand revealed pale features under the heavy hood. "He told us there would be a storm."

The third laughed dryly. "Most would call this a blizzard, Jordan." As in snow, ice and treacherous winds. I'd take storm over blizzard any day."

Jordan snapped back. "Don't get smart with me Regalyan! It's your fault we're out here in this stupid storm in the first place."

Regalyan huffed indignantly as the flickering torch was pushed towards his face by Jordan, illuminating them both. Jordan could be seen as a young born of twenty with pale skin, a thin frame and ice cold blood eyes. Short strands of dirty blond hair would be seen poking wildly under his hood. Regalyan was a fair bit older than his companion with a few wrinkles lining his eyes, but otherwise he looked health with a slight pinkish skin tone, brown hair and dark blue eyes. Following his jaw is a light graze of a beard which had grown quite uncontrollable during the course of their journey.

"While I may be an enchanter, Jordan, there is no reason for my being at the Conclave. There are probably a few hundred mages in that temple. From all over Thedas. An enchanter from the White Spire is no more needed than an apprentice." At this Jordan snorted in anger and whirled away. "Not to mention there will be hundreds of hostile templars waiting to cut us down. You saw what happened at the Spire."

Jordan whirled back on Regalyan. "You know that wasn't-"

"Enough! The pair of you." Their companion commanded wearily over the howling winds. His wrinkled visage and grey hair betraying his age. "If we do not reach the temple soon we shall all freeze to death."

Regalyan sighed. "I apologise Carlisle." Jordan too grumbled his apology. "How much further is it to the Temple of Sacred Ashes?"

"A couple of miles. Or it should be if we've kept to the path." He ignored Jordan's snort and gestured with his staff to a small gap between the mountain peaks. "Hopefully the pass hasn't been barricaded in this Maker forsaken storm."

Regalyan sighed and quickly moved to the point of the group. "Well, turning back isn't an option anymore." He began to lead them forward only to stop when he realised Jordan had yet to move. "Neither is staying here."

"We have no idea where we are. We have no way of navigating the mountain and yet you still want to march off in a random direction in the hopes of stumbling across the temple?" Jordan crossed his arm defiantly. "You're mad if you think I'm going to march to my death."

"Jordan," Carlisle pleaded weakly, "if we just wait here –"

"We'll all freeze to death." Regalyan finished harshly, getting tired of the young man's attitude. He levelled a glare and Jordan was quick to look at his feet. "If you want to wait here in the middle of nowhere in this weather than be my guest. I, however, will continue going in that direction and likely find the temple. I am sure Carlisle is of the same mind." He didn't look to see if the older mage agreed. He kept his eyes on the chastised youth who refused to lift his gaze.

Without another word Jordan trudged towards them. Regalyan let out another sigh and turned to continue their trek. Together, they all waded through the knee-deep snow that steadily rose higher. After an hour, the snow had reached their mid-thighs and Carlisle was beginning to feel succumb to the ache in his arthritic bones. Jordan was huffing out shallow breaths in order to keep the oxygen flowing in his frozen muscles. Regalyan was forced to grit his teeth together to prevent the violent chattering. It wasn't long until Carlisle requested a short break and promptly collapsed in the snow drift.

"Damn it," Regalyan dropped his staff, which he had until then been using as a walking aid, and quickly rushed over to Carlisle's prone form before he drowned in the snow. In the darkness of the snowstorm, it was difficult to see anything beyond a foot away. "Jordan, give me some light."

Jordan had too rushed to their companion's aid and hastily charged his staff to flicker with a low-grade fire spell. The darkness folded back at the encroaching glow and Regalyan was relieved to see Carlisle was still conscious, but very pale.

"What do we do now?" Jordan panicked, eyeing Carlisle's pale complexion and shivering. "We can't drag him up the mountain."

Regalyan was already throwing one of Carlisle's arms over his shoulder as to heft him into a weak standing position against him. The older mage leaned heavily on his body and his breathing grew more laboured. He made no arguments against the treatments which spoke for how exhausted he was as he was forever lamenting his 'old bones'.

"Grab the staffs will you?" he asked Jordan as he began the painstaking journey with the added weight. He was in for a long night.

"Maker!" Jordan yelled in fear. The sound of the young man's body hitting the snowdrift had Regalyan spinning on his heels. Carlisle's almost dead weight nearly had him, but he somehow managed to right himself at the last moment to see what had startled his companion.

"Can we ever just catch a break?" he muttered as he took in the sight before him. Carlisle's staff lay neatly in the snow where it had been abandoned when its owner collapsed. Jordan was sat rigidly in the deep snow just within arm's reach of the staff, eyes wide with fear. The young man's staff had slipped into the snow, remaining alight so they could see the wickedly curved claws of the darkest ebony curled around the handgrip of Carlisle's staff. Fur as black as the night's sky spouted from sinewy legs that led up into a lean body thick with its winter coat. Head lowered in observation, ears swivelled to attention and emerald eyes narrowed in righteous caution. The wolf's muzzle was tense, dark lips pulled back into a slight snarl. Regalyan had never seen a wolf of such striking colour. Untouched by blood, dirt and age it looked like something out a dream. Out of the Fade itself.

The eyes eerily reminded him of the Fade.

"Don't move!" Regalyan hissed when Jordan's hand twitched against his staff. The wolf was nothing more than curious and judging by its smaller size still young. Regalyan peeked into the darkness for any signs of its brethren and was both relieved and curious to find none. Jordan whimpered pathetically when the wolf's muzzle drew tighter and a low growl reverberated from deep within its chest. Ears curled back against its head at a perceived threat and its haunches lowered deeper into the snow. It was going to lunge.

With his staff lying feet away from him and Carlisle's deadweight, Regalyan would be of no help. Jordan looked ready to start spurting fireballs, but remained firmly frozen in place. Regalyan knew he had to take control of the situation and fast.

"Jordan," he kept his voice at a low, non-threatening tone. "Move towards me. Slowly."

Jordan heeded his command and slowly began to feel his way back towards him, still sitting in the snow in fear. Never once did he take his eyes off the young wolf as did Regalyan. Which is why when the wolf suddenly lunged for Jordan they never saw it coming.

Jordan screamed as the wolf was suddenly upon him, teeth snapping around his cloak and tugging fast. The boy flailed and beat the beast with his bare hands causing a low, angry grunt. As soon as the wolf moved Regalyan was ready to drop Carlisle to help his friend, staff or no staff.

It was too late.

Jordan let out a bubbling choke. Blood leaking from his mouth as his body froze in shock. The blood began to rapidly fill his lungs and the life left his eyes before he could even process what had just happened. Regalyan watched in horror as Jordan fell backwards onto the snow: lifeless.

An arrow protruding from his neck.

The wolf didn't hesitate. Suddenly, Regalyan found himself flat on his back as another arrow sailed directly overhead where he had stood just moments before. His breath was knocked out of him by the wolf's sudden weight, but it disappeared as quickly as it come as the animal bounded off his chest. Battle cries rung the frigid air followed by the wolf's angry snarls. Regalyan rolled over to get a better look at their attackers. His heart stuttered at the sight.

Templars. A small group of four consisting of a marksman, two foot soldiers and a guard. The marksman was stood further back with another arrow drawn ready to fire. The two foot soldiers were rushing forward with the battle cries from before while the guard waited at their rear with his shield poised in defence.

Regalyan watched numbly as the wolf nimbly dodged another arrow whilst in mid-leap. The approaching templars stood no chance as one was barrelled into by a snarling mass of sharp claws and teeth. The wolf had torn the templar's throat out before they even hit the ground and was already lunging for the second one. It dodged to the side to avoid a precise downwards cut and once more closed the gap between them; teeth digging into the small gap between the helmet and the pauldron. Blood sprayed both snow and fur alike. The darkness turning it black like the Void. It chose to attack the guard next. Black claws tearing up the snow as it crossed the distance between them in mere seconds. The guard was ready for it with a hard shield bash, but the wolf simply used the down angle of the shield to grip the thick arch and catapult itself over the templar's head. It landed in the snow behind and was quick to turn and latched itself onto the templar's unprotected back. Using its claws to tear open the restraints on the heavy armour it bite deeply into the soft flesh hidden beneath. The templar screamed in agony. Once more the wolf silenced the man with a quick snap at the throat followed by a splatter of blood. The guard dropped to the ground dead.

Regalyan flinched when an arrow skimmed through the air by his head. He had almost forgotten about the archer. While the arrow had not been made for him it had come unbearably close. The second, however, didn't miss its mark. He could only watch with wide eyes as sharp metal and wood tore through the dark expanse of fur and muscle between the wolf's right ribs. It let out a sharp whine as blood dripped onto the snow below. The marksman had taken his shot as a sure sign of victory and readied the final arrow. A shot like that on any animal would render it immobile from shock. If not it would be too disorientated to retaliate fast enough to avoid the final blow. Either way arrow wounds were devastating to all creatures.

So it came as a surprise to both the marksman and Regalyan when the wolf's jaw enclosed on the shaft of the arrow. With a sharp nod and growl the shaft snapped leaving only an inch of shaft sticking out from the creature's body. With the shaft held in its bloodied muzzle, the wolf turned it eyes to its offender. The marksman lost his nerve at the sight of the vicious pools of fiery green. That was all it took for the wolf to drop the shaft and finish him in one final swoop.

Regalyan watched with a pallid face as the wolf literally tore the marksman throat out, almost severing the head. And just like that it was over. Regalyan continued to lay in the snow next to a now unconscious Carlisle. Jordan's body crumbled behind him like a rag doll. He refused to look back. No doubt Jordan's eyes were wide open, forever portraying the shock of his death. The wolf stood over the templar's body, chest heaving heavily. They remained like that for a few moments before the wolf turned its eyes to him. It stumbled sideways as the arrow still lodged in its side caused no end of pain with every flex, every breath. It did not allow itself to falter long, however. Soon the wolf was once again in front of him, head lowered to regard him carefully.

Regalyan wasn't stupid. This wolf had just saved his life. Had tried to save Jordan's life. It wasn't in any doubt that they would have all been slaughtered violently if not for this wolf of night.

Regalyan bowed his head. "Thank you."

While it felt ridiculous talking to an animal there was little else he could do to express his gratitude. The wolf's head titled to the side. Regarding him for a moments longer before it closed the distance between them and gently licked his exposed forehead. Regalyan couldn't help the flinch. The wolf's snout was slick with blood and saliva, but Regalyan was warmed by the gesture. With trembling figures he reached out and poised them a little above the dark fur of the wolf's cheek. When the wolf failed to recoil he allowed his fingers to gently tangle in the thick coat. With a soft stroke, the wolf let out a hum of contentment and Regalyan couldn't stop the tilt of his lips at the sound.

A howl broke the moment. Regalyan jerked back in shock at the sound while the wolf's head merely turned in the direction of the howl, ears swivelling to attention. A beat of the heart and the wolf let out a powerful response, echoing deep into the mountains over the din over the storm. The wolf wasn't apparently alone which would have been surprising for a wolf so young. Regalyan watched as another wolf appeared from the darkness; elderly with grey fur and a long scar stretching across the muzzle. At the sight of him so close it its companion it growled but one quick snap from the younger had the other submitting. The black wolf snorted and turned to him and nuzzled him one last time. Content with itself it turned around to limp back to its pack member who watched scene with a wary gaze.

Regalyan watched as the other wolf sniffed at the protruding shaft. A low whine escaping its throat when its companion whined mournfully. The wolf pulled back and let out a commanding bark and was quick to guide its younger companion away, but not before the young wolf gave him one last glance. A heavy swirl of wind and they were lost to the storm.

Regalyan let out a heavy sigh. With a groan he pulled himself to his feet and quickly checked on Carlisle. The elder had lost consciousness around the time the wolf lunged at Jordan to save him and so had remained blissfully unaware of the slaughter. His skin was growing alarmingly blue in the cold and Regalyan knew he had to get Carlisle to a healer and soon. Haven was his best option, or even on the many alchemists that lived in the mountains.

A glance at Jordan's body proved there was nothing he could do for the boy. He was quick to tear the arrow from the throat but there was nothing more he could do. The shaft came loose but the arrowhead remained embedded. Such was the case with arrows. As harsh as it was the wolves could have him. They no doubt needed the food in this weather. With a quick prayer to the Maker, he gathered his staff and pulled Carlisle onto his back. Gazing forlornly into the chaotic distance Regalyan turned around and began the trek anew. This time in the opposite direction.


	2. Torn Veil

Chapter 2 – Torn Veil

Waking up can be a blissful experience. After a long, uninterrupted sleep one can feel refreshed and calm. Ready to greet the new day and all that. I'll admit now I thoroughly enjoy the many hours my spirit has spent crossing the Veil into the Fade. Practically everyone will claim such ventures are dangerous and that you'll forever attract demons and become possessed. The humans had long since claimed such tragedies as the mother of all sins. Forgetting that it was their kind that had broken all those unspoken rules regarding the Veil. That the ones who had committed this ultimate iniquity were the ones they looked up to. After that one small… okay not so small, but that singular event caused such an animosity towards any gifted with magic that it became those that lack such powers to extend their control over the former. Forgetting that before this incident few had problems with abominations and demons in times where mages were more widespread and liberal.

Humans will forever confound me.

Still, for me waking up has been an experience both pleasurable and exasperating. There are few times where I have awoke to such disorientation and pain that completely threw me off balance. This… was one of those times.

Aches throbbed at every nerve, joint and muscle in my body. The barely healed hole in my ribs screamed with every breath telling me my efforts to seal the gaping wound had gone in vain as it had been torn anew, no doubt bleeding quite steadily. My eyes burnt with tears of pain and slipped from beneath their closed lids. My mouth open to air filled with burning soot and ash, the very taste of a fiery torrent. The smell was worse. Burning flesh and stone. Magic permeated the very air in a way that could only be described as vile. Thunder cracked from overhead sending my head spinning with the migraine that I had acquired upon waking. Nausea was inevitable and it took the last of my willpower not to puke the bile lining my stomach for I knew it contained no sustenance to lessen the burn.

When my body was flooded by the soothing liquid breeze that was my mana I knew something was very wrong. Mundane senses usually recovered at a much slowly rate than magical. For some unexplainable reason my mana delayed and to be honest I'm kind of glad it did for when my body sluggish lapped up the diffusing energy I choked. The very air around me suffocated me; brewing like a violent storm in the distance only so much worse and so much closer. Directly above in fact.

My eyes fluttered open with a low groan passing through my open lips. Darkness met my gaze until a reddish glow lit up my surroundings. The colour looked beyond poisonous and it took me a minute to realise the object I was staring at was untapped lyrium. My body lay stretch out on shattered stone beneath an archway that looked ready to collapse on top of me. As I was on my back I could see the sky above with when I tilted my head from the side. Black clouds threatening with thunder cracking like a sonic boom. No sign of the sky above could be seen beyond the ominous clouds leaving me no way of telling the time of day. Despite the absence of sun or moons, light shone done onto me in sickly shades. The very foundation of the visibly oppressing magic it seems. Covering miles of the sky in diameter alone; a massive blackened hole at its centre like the beginnings of a cyclone. The air tinged with a green I had only ever seen the Fade accomplish, the shades created the sickly light that fell in tangent with the poisonous red. The magic from the realm of dreams pressed down against all my senses and I felt my body jerk in heavy discomfort and rejection. It affected all around it; boulders floating in mid-air, stagnant winds and a temperature that both froze and burnt you all at once. My mind went into overhaul as my own magic fought against such an abomination. The sensation had me rolling over and dry heaving.

'This is wrong, so wrong.'

Fingers biting into the broken stone beneath me I hauled my body onto my hands and knees, ignoring how my very being screamed at the action. Seeing the copious amount of burning corpses frozen in terror around me tells I had gotten off lightly. It was obvious some sort of magical, fiery torrent had torn through the temple that had once stood around me; killing all who dwelled within as well as tearing into the very Fade itself. The remnants of my magic swirling the air around me told me I had survived by my subconscious will alone. Any attempts at retrieving a memory of the past few… hours? Days? They all ended in a blank space and a dull ache of a sore limb. Instinct was a powerful thing and I'm glad it prevails when needed.

In my effort to crawl forwards my hands bumped into warm leather. Shaking my head from its daze I blinked in shock at the prone form lying unconscious on the floor. Someone else had survived this devastation. Skin pallid and drenched in sweat and illness, the woman looked very much worse for wear. Dark burgundy hair lay scattered around her like a halo, matted with blood and filth. She was fair of face if one looked past the obvious sickly pallor of her skin; slightly rounded cheeks betraying her youth, rosebud lips and mostly symmetrical features. She lacked any sort of weapon on her person, but the lack of any sheath declared her to be a mage.

I gently felt her neck for a pulse and let out a relieved sigh when it weakly thrummed against my own. Her breaths were so shallow I couldn't hear them over the booming thunder or occasional lightning strike.

Suddenly the oppressing magic above us tore through the air in a tremendous boom. My body flinched in agony as my mana swelled beneath my skin. My groan of pain was nothing, however, compared to the scream of utter agony. The young human's screams were high-pitched, shrill. I could do naught to comfort her when my body was forcibly struck immobile and rigid. My eyes had closed from my own pain, but a green spark allowed me to open them. Searching for the source my gaze fell upon the woman's left hand, gauntleted like its twin.

 _'It can't be',_ I thought as my brain sluggishly processed the scene. I tore off the gauntlet and grasp the woman's hand in my own, magic already leaking from my own hands to sooth her hurt.

A gash slashed across her palm an inch deep. Seeping not blood, but blackish essence of tainted water. The Fade had long since held such liquid, but seeing it leak from a human body was alarming. I forced my magic into the wound and winced, both at the woman's raw scream and the backlash from the foreign magic within the wound. It fought my magic; clawed at it like a desperate animal. My other hand moved under the woman's neck to lift her upwards onto my lap. I knew not what else to do. My magic was being rejected, quite violently.

∫ _It's not the Fade,_ ∫ a voice whispered in my head and my back straightened in alarm. My eyes fluttered close as my heart sank.

'I'm aware'

∫ _You know what it is?_ ∫

I shook my head. 'No… but the source. That I felt. It's the same.'

∫ _I can feel it too. The explosion shook this realm. ∫_

'It woke you.' It was as bad as I feared. I turned my head towards the massive tear in the sky, watching passively as the storm inside grew torrential. Meteors were beginning to career through into the waking world, crashing onto the valley below no doubt.

∫ _It did not ∫_ That had my head snapping back down, heart sinking into my stomach. I felt sick. ∫ _The tremors did not wake me. You know better than anyone what could have caused this ∫_

My mind screamed at me in denial. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be! It couldn't! And yet the evidence was all around me. The sky, the magic, the voice… the pain. It was growing like a virus. A sickening flu that attacked my very being. My hands were already shaking and my body drenched in sweat.

"ARGH!" The marked hand suddenly grasped at my cloak, sending painful trills through my chest. The woman's eyes were open wide with pain and tears. Her breathing rapid and harsh with her pain and sudden consciousness.

I gently pulled her hand away from my cloak but held onto it tightly despite the magic attacking my own. "Ir abelas, shemlen. Magic has not been kind to you."

Despite her consciousness her eyes were glazed and unfocused. She was most likely unable to see me completely. "Gr…"

"Gr?" I asked, confused.

"Gre…." Her body give a violent spasm and she fell unconscious once more. I sighed. No doubt the woman was trying to tell me something important. Likely she recalled more about what happened than I did at this point in time. The longer she was unconscious the greater her chance of forgetting. The sky thundered again and more meteors poured forth. The area was becoming more dangerous by the hour and it would not do well to dwell in such a place.

Ignoring my body's cries at every movement I dragged the human's body over my back as I stood. She was slightly taller than me, which isn't hard considered I'm a small elf in comparison. Her weight caused my knees to tremble and I thanked whatever deity existed that my magic was helping fight off the worse of my ailment. The woman weighed as much as any human her age wearing median armour. Taking care to avoid the loosen shale of the ground I began the painstaking journey out of the ruined temple. Haven was the closest civilisation to the temple and last I saw it was swarming with activity, no doubt because of the Conclave.

"By the Maker!"

I froze just before I rounded a broken archway that should have led to the temple's exit. Thick leather knocking stone echoed in the chilling silence. I silently cursed the fools who walked upon such a disaster and exclaim loudly as if they had nothing to fear, of course I was also grateful for the warning.

"Get your wits about you! This is not the place to scuttle around like a frightened nug."

"But sir. The… bodies…"

"Quit your whining and fan out. Keep an eye out for survivors. Maker willing someone can tell us what happened here."

'An explosion happened,' my mind supplied sarcastically. Even unconscious I could have guessed that. Few torrents could rip through a temple this sturdy. The stones that protected its halls were veterans against the harsh climate and yet here they lay broken at my feet. The winds long kept at bay howling into the ruins.

"Ah!" I jumped and cursed as the magical gash in the woman's hand sparked alight in fury and the tear in the Veil above us boomed ever larger. It was growing with every passing moment. Our surroundings were brought into relief by the green sparks, chasing away the shadows all the way to the arch corner and beyond.

"What was that?" My heart sunk. The scouts, their purpose was never in doubt, had both heard the woman's pained cry and seen the resulting magic. Any second now they would round the corner and see us. Injured, but mostly unharmed; surrounded by the chaotic magic of the torn Veil. People were quick to point fingers. The blame would fall on us and with the shape of my ears I would be damned as the persecutor.

I could not be seen as such.

My magic roared to life, halting its healing in favour of a new purpose. I gently lowered the human at my feet and crouched over her as I felt my body shift. The magic washing this world from the Fade beat through me, no longer held back by my magic. I lifted my head as three humans dressed in scout armour came around the corner, swords drawn and ready.

"Captain!" One of them gasped, recoiling as another spark from the magical gash illuminated my dark fur in the shadows.

"Is that a wolf?" Another one asked in fearful astonishment. His companion turned to him in disbelief.

"No, it's a nug. Of course it's a wolf you idiot."

"Could have been a demon," he defended sullenly.

"If you two are quite done." The captain snapped at his charges. "Open your eyes and look beyond the mutt."

My muzzle drew back slightly in indignation. 'Mutt indeed. I'd like to see you say that to a mabari.' He'd get a similar response if he called me that again.

"Maker!" The scouts had their eyes on the red haired woman under me. I shifted my weight lower to shield her from their judging eyes. They saw the gash splayed out across the broken stone and they immediately put two and two together.

"That mark. It's like the…" he gestured upwards at the swirling tear.

His companion scowled darkly, his sword moving into a swiping position. "She's breathing. No doubt she's our woman." He took a step forward, his anger clear in his eyes. Of course they would jump to such a conclusion and perform an execution on the spot. Human logic. I bared my teeth in righteous fury and raised my hackles to a standpoint. The scout lost his nerve and took a step back. The captain took a step forward and clipped him on the back of the head.

"You are a scout. You do not have the authority to make such decisions. We bring the woman to Haven where Lady Seeker and Nightingale can question her. We do not know what happened here."

'Pragmatism!' I cheered sarcastically, but loosened my defensive stance.

"Light me a torch," the captain commanded.

"What? Why?"

"So I can scare the creature off! We don't need its pack hunting us. Fire will make them wary."

Clever. This was my cue to leave. As much as I loathed to leave the human woman leaking such potent magic I could not risk getting to caught up in these events. I had lived through enough dangers to know when to be wary of the next 'adventure'.

Just as they waved the newly lit torch in my direction, I snarled and barrelled past them. I revelled in their surprised shouts and squeals as I rounded the corner and made for the broken exit of the mountain pass. Honestly, I'm surprised the mountain itself withstood the explosion. If the magic leaking out of the tear was anything but raw Fade magic the mountain itself would most likely be gone. Dashing straight down the mountain to where my pack was most likely waiting for me I mentally measured the magic permeating the air the further I got away from the tear. All in all, it wasn't looking good and the magic felt just as relentless as it did directly beneath it. Exhaustion washed over me and I slowed my dash to a light run and then a walk before finally stopping with heavy breaths. The snow had mostly been melted away almost a mile in every direction so it took a while for my heated pads to feel the wet coolness of slush, but it was a relief when it did. I could almost sink into the slush and sleep right there and then. Of course, that would require a death wish. It would help wash the blood out of my fur though.

Footsteps broke my musings and I looked up sharply with a half growl. My heated gaze met eyes of stormy blue staring back at me with a look of astonishment. I couldn't help but blink back; a bald, elven man wearing cloth and fur armour stood not twenty paces away. I immediately noted his lack of vallaslin indicating a city elf and not Dalish, and yet he didn't possess that same downtrodden look most city elves bore. Either way he was a mage for he bore a simple wooden stave strapped across his back. Whether Circle or apostate was another mystery. Still, why anyone would want to walk towards the giant hole in the sky was beyond me. He tilted his head in a curious way and I snorted, the sound reverberating in my chest like a scoff. I probably seemed like nothing but a dumb animal to him. Scrounging for food at the sight of a calamity, as if I was some common hyena. I didn't remove my eyes from his, even though I offered no other interest to him except the initial state. He stared back like any other creature, animal or not.

"You're far from your pack, aren't you da'fen?"

'Did he just call me little?' I blinked slowly as his words registered and I grew irritated. 'In Elvhen?'

"I would tread lightly here, da'fen." Again with the 'little'. It was surprising really; almost as if he really believed I could understand him. I could of course, but that was beside the point. Regular wolves don't understand lingual tongue. Fact. "I fear the tear in the Veil bodes ill for all of us. You must leave this place."

'Where did you think I was heading? Towards the damn hole in reality?' I rolled my eyes at his audacity. When I refocused my gaze I felt a slight twinge of panic when I noted the suspicious gaze and I couldn't help but inwardly wince. Being away from civilisation hadn't done me any favours. I was being sloppy in my disguise.

The mage's stance changed into a more offensive stance and I reacted accordingly by lowering my ears back and lifting my muzzle in a silent snarl. His eyes, while wary, held a more scholarly curiosity. I had peaked his interest and he wanted to explore his new findings.

'Not happening buddy.'

His stance lowered and my snarl became vocal to which he gently lifted one hand in a pacifying gesture. "Easy, da'fen. I'm not going to hurt you." Even as he said this his other hand was sneaking towards his back.

I snapped my teeth which had his hand jerking back away from the staff handle. When it failed to return I silence my throat but kept up the intimidating posture. Showing weakness now would be my undoing, but I needed to leave. The others were no doubt looking for me.

A howl echoed through the mountains.

If I was capable, I would have face-palmed.

"Seems your pack is searching for you," the mage spoke softly, still holding my gaze with interest. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until the sound of several paws digging through snow reached us and half a dozen wolves of various size and colour appeared over the snowdrift.

₹ Fen'Elgar! ₹ An aged she-wolf of a darkened grey colour reached me first, her scarred muzzle nudging into my neck. ₹ We feared when you did not return. ₹

To anyone else her words came out as sharp whines or biting yips, but having lived as a wolf for so long had taught me to read the body language and sounds wolves used to communicate. Quite handy, especially since a lot of creatures used similar methods to converse.

I butted my head against hers in return though the mage never left my sight. ₹ I am fine, Ma'mi. ₹

Ma'mi caught the line of my gaze and lifted her hackles accordingly. ₹ Who is the elf? ₹

I shrugged. ₹ You tell me. ₹

₹ He smells weird. ₹ A salt and pepper furred male wolf yapped on my other side. ₹ Like the woods. ₹

₹ I have not seen him before when hunting. ₹ Another male chipped in, his fur a russet brown. ₹ Though I did see a lot of two-legs walking towards the big stone den. ₹

A wet, cold nose pressed into my injured side and I yelped accordingly at the sharp pain that resulted from the sudden pressure. I turned my head and snapped at the charcoal grey wolf causing the pain. He was barely eight months old, only just starting to hunt with the pack as a member. Still, no one likes being jabbed in the side, especially on an injury. He recoiled violently and moved to hide behind one of the others.

₹ It still ails you? ₹ I turned my gaze to Ma'mi and resisted the urge to sigh vocally.

₹ It matters little. It is not infected and the shot was clean. I will live. ₹ I turned my head to the others. ₹ We need to move. The sky is torn and I fear for the spirits lingering around our den. ₹ I lifted my head up in a howl that rebounded off the mountains. The others too raised their heads in a howl in answer to my cry. Faintly I could hear the other wolves call out to us in greeting and warning. The Frostbacks were no longer safe; the packs needed to leave.

With one last glare at the elven mage, who still hadn't looked away, I set off the pace at a fast run. The others followed in my bounding stride as we tore through the deep snow and down unseen paths towards the valley below. All the while I could feel the curiosity radiate off the elf as we disappeared over the mountain's edge.

I didn't like it one bit.

-AESFE-

Haven was a small town, more of a village if one was being honest. Nestled in the shadow of one of the mountain peaks next to the valley's lake with a fairly large woods surrounded both the village and the lake for miles around, allowing plenty of game to roam the trees and despite the freezing cold weather, vegetation was not uncommon. It was a holy sight. Dedicated to the human prophet, Andraste, who died a millennium before. The ruins that were once the temple had also been dedicated to her, having held her ashes throughout the ages until the last decade. Despite being a small village set for pilgrims the lands were filled with refugees and soldiers by the hundreds. Mourners of the late Divine Justinia V and the Templars and mages left behind. Human, elves and dwarves alike filled the sleeted streets. The atmosphere tense and unwelcoming.

₹ You should not be so close. ₹ I turned my gaze from the village over towards Ma'mi who had appeared on the rock beside me. ₹ I fear they will not chase you away, but hunt you. ₹

I yawned, lying down on my right side as my left still ached from the arrow wound. ₹ I am not unused to the feelings of prey. They are too busy mourning their leader. ₹ I had chosen this spot a short distance from the entrance; a large rock overlooking the lake with the woods to my back.

Ma'mi shook her head. ₹ Yet you insist we leave for the north. ₹

₹ The safety of the pack is the priority. If you head to Anethanvar you shall be safe. You know they would not harm you. ₹

Ma'mi growled. ₹ You say that, but you would still remain behind. Who will lead the pack? ₹

I narrowed my eyes at her, huffing loudly. ₹ I trust your judgement. I shall remain either way. ₹

₹ The sky is torn! The spirits are frightened beyond sense. We have already been attacked by a pack of them. They still threaten our territory as do these two-legs that cross the mountains with swords and magic! ₹ Her snarl cut deeply in her chest, teeth bared in righteous anger. I lifted my head and stared back calmly.

₹ Which is why you will be leaving as the moon rises. No! ₹ I snapped when she growled. ₹ You shall lead the pack north. I will follow when the magic here is no longer a threat. It is not only the pack that is threatened by the tear. My people too will be affected by the chaos. I have given Assan the letters. They will alert the others of the danger. ₹

Ma'mi challenged my stare for barely a moment before she lowered her head in defeat. A small whine escaping her throat as she did so. Sadness crept upon me and I slowly returned to my feet so I could nuzzle her face.

₹ I trust no one else to lead the pack to safety, old friend. I will join you when I can, but the magic here…, ₹ I turned to stare up into the tear with weary eyes. ₹ It will destroy everything if nothing is done. ₹

She rubbed against my side affectionately. ₹ Will you change back again? ₹

₹ If I have to approach the two-legs, then yes. I doubt they will greet me kindly if I don't. ₹ I chuckled at the thought, a low rumbling sound. Ma'mi copied it with a more saddened tone.

₹ I forget your age sometimes, ₹ she huffed fondly.

I deadpanned. ₹ I'm just over my twenty-second. ₹

₹ For me that is inconceivable. I will be lucky to see my twelfth winter. ₹ I frowned at her tone and head-butted her gently.

₹ You shall outlive even the elders, my friend. I shall see it so. ₹

A burst of activity called from the small village below. Both Ma'mi and I turned our attention to the main entrance of the village to see people gathering around, both inside and out. I could just see two figures pushing through the frenzied throngs. The larger of the two leading the smaller, almost dragging in their haste. They passed the armoury by the unkempt stables towards the large bridge that lead deeper in the valley, following the river east.

₹ What is happening? ₹ I shook my head, just as confused as Ma'mi. I could just about hear the shouting of the occupants of the village. They sounded angered, accusing.

₹ Go back to the den, Ma'mi. If I don't return by sunset I want you to leave. I will send word when I am able. Avexis will keep you informed. ₹ I started to make my way off the large rock I had taken watch on.

₹ What of you? ₹

I turned my head. ₹ Those two-legs are heading towards the tear. I shall follow at a distance. They may have found a way to heal the sky. Goodbye, Ma'mi. ₹

I tore off at a rapid pace. Ma'mi's mourning howl echoing off the Frostbacks as I raced around the rock cropping surrounding the lake. My heart ache with the knowledge I would miss her dearly. Hopefully, I would see her again before age bled her life from her. If not, well I would honour her life.

Reaching the valley proved to be more difficult with each passing day. Spirits were dragged through the tear in the sky, their very natures twisting against them. They became demons. Smaller tears had also begun to open in the areas surrounding the massive tear. These spewed forth many demons, but luckily they were restrained to the smaller tear's immediate surroundings. It still made it hard to navigate the land without confrontation. I took no joy in attacking the demons, but they left me little choice as their minds were no longer coherent in their existence.

It didn't take me long to find the two from the village. Both were travelling down the river following a bridge collapse with few provisions. The tallest was a dark haired human baring a sword and shield – a warrior. She was obviously in charge and commanded the smaller human beside her when they were forced to clash against demons. It took me a moment, but I eventually recognised the smaller human. The dark burgundy hair flowed past her shoulder: she was the one from the temple. The only apparent survivor besides myself. Her left hand still glowed with the same magic as the tear and still seemed to cause her great pain every time the tear grew. I winced in sympathy for I too felt the effects of the Fade magic tainting the air and forcing my body to adapt. She was a mage of fair calibre; easily wielding a simple staff she had taken from the bridge wreckage, preferring to wield fire over any other element. Overall she seemed to be in good enough condition considering how ill she was nought but three days ago.

I kept a good distance from the pair, not wanting to draw attention to myself. No doubt I would be skewered before I could relay my harmlessness. They started to climb up some man-made stairs and I was forced to scale the frozen rocks lest I am seen. With claws, it made it easier, but the lack of apposable thumbs counteracted it. They were forced into battle with a few others surrounding one of the smaller tears. I watched from above as they fought relentlessly against the demon wave and soon there was only the tear remaining.

I jolted as I recognised the elven mage from before coming up to grasp the redheaded woman's left hand. I couldn't hear him over the crackling sound of the tear, but I watched with shock as he thrust her hand towards the tear and magic poured out of her hand to leash itself on the tear. After but moments wait the tear collapsed on itself and disappeared. I stood in shock as the human girl questioned the elf and was then introduced to him and a small dwarf with light ginger hair. I knew the magic was connected to the tears, but to actually close them. That would require a lot of energy, not to mention the drain on the mana reserves. No doubt their next target would be the main tear.

'Poor girl.'

I followed them back down to the river were the only two houses were set aflame. I was watching them battle some demons on the ice when I heard a sharp screech over the roaring flames and battle cries. My ears flitted forward and when I heard it again I gave a panicked whine of horror. Without regard for the battle below, I darted across the ice, scaring the crossbow wielding dwarf, towards the farther burning house on the other side.

The whole thing was alight leaving far too few places for entry. I paced the front thrice before rounding to the sides and slipping through the holes as the walls caved in. The roof was creaking loudly at the strain on the rafters, threatening to collapse at any moment. The flames were almost everywhere, eating up the wooden floors and walls like termites. The heat alone was enough to deter me and the smoke assaulted my lungs like knives. Still I searched and sure enough I spotted a small crib tucked away in a corner – the only corner not yet taken by the flames. At least for now. My fur did little to protect me from the flames and I felt my skin burn raw at the intensity, but I still danced my way across the room. The child's cries were turning to choking coughs and I feared I would not make it before their lungs gave up.

Leaping on onto my hind legs I reached over the cribs edge. Inside was a small elven boy of around two years, trapped in a small woollen blanket; his strawberry blond hair covered in ash and his blue eyes bright with fearful tears. When they settled on me he stopped, his curiosity getting the better of him despite his impending death looming closer. Without thought, I grasped both ends of the blanket in my teeth and lifted the boy from the crib. He struggled slightly, nearly slipping free completely, but I moved fast and soon I was bounding for the only exit remaining to me.

I leapt through the remains of the broken window like a demon, some of my fur catching fire as the flames roared. Hitting the snow I made sure to douse my side before it did any irreparable damage. The blanket fell from my mouth on impact and the child skidded across the snow, crying all the while. I lay there for all of three seconds when a fireball struck the snow nought two feet from my head. Jerking back I barely avoided the next one sent from the redheaded mage. I snarled angrily at the human, but she was relentless in her spell casting and the warrior human was closing in fast with her sword. When one of the fireballs exploded too close to the blanketed child I leapt on top of him to shield him from the blow.

"Stop!" I felt the essence of a barrier encircle my crouched form and the heat slid off me as the fireball struck.

"Solas! What are you doing?"

I lifted my head slowly to see the elven mage striding purposely towards me. My muzzle lifted into a snarl, but I didn't snap. He had saved me quite an injury, not to mention the child beneath me. He crouched down a short distance away and gently placed his staff down on the snow so I could see it. He lifted his hand towards me and I growled warningly.

His hand froze, but didn't retreat. "May I?" His eyes moved down to the blanket barely visible beneath my stomach. When I didn't move he added. "I can heal him if he is hurt."

"Chuckles…" the dwarf began, but Solas held up his other hand to silence him.

I stared into his eyes, searching for any hostilities and found only honesty in his gaze. Reluctantly, I gently lifted my body away from the elven babe and took a step back, allowing the elf's arms to come forward and gently lift the still crying babe from the snow. He gently manoeuvred the boy into one arm, resting him against his knee and with the other I recognised the warming glow of a healing spell. The child eventually stopped crying and was looking around dazedly.

"Well, I'll be damned." I nearly jumped at the closeness of the dwarf as he appeared above the elf, Solas', shoulder. "The wolf actually saved a kid."

Solas nodded, turning his eyes to me. "Wolves care deeply for the young. She likely heard the boy's cries while we were fighting."

"You're telling me the wolf jumped into a burning building to save a child?" The human warrior asked sceptically, sword still drawn ready to strike. I raised my hackles at her and allowed a low growl to escape my lips.

"She certainly didn't go in to eat him, if that is what you are thinking." Solas gently brought the boy closer to my face. I almost arched an eyebrow at him, but refrained with much effort.

"Do you think that's wise?" The other human woman asked nervously, hovering behind Varric.

"She will not harm him." His tone was so certain. I was so fixated on him that I didn't notice the small hands reaching towards me until they pressed against my nose. I couldn't help the sudden sneeze and recoil, but that seemed to only make the child laugh. I smiled myself, muzzle pulling back to reveal my back teeth. I snuffed his hair gently which caused the boy to squeal and giggle uncontrollably. With my tongue, I cleaned off the dirt from his face, nuzzling him like a mother would her pup.

"Well, that's not something you see every day." The dwarf reached his hand out and I narrowed my eyes in warning, ears going back.

"It is not some mabari you can pet, Varric." The dark haired human spat from behind. "Despite what it did it is still a wolf."

'She is a wolf.' Solas had repeated my gender enough times. Varric's hand hovered a short distance away before he wised up and pulled it back. I wouldn't have bit him per say, but a warning snap would have sent the message. My attention was once again taken by the elven boy who hands had somehow managed to grasp my whiskers. I whined in annoyance as the child giggled and pulled harder. Solas smirked, but took pity and pulled the child's hands off.

"Careful da'len. Wolves bite."

"Doggie!" The boy suddenly cheered, grasping for my whiskers again. Thankfully I had enough sense to avert my muzzle but allowed him to hold onto the coarse fur on my cheek. I huffed indignantly at being called a dog but allowed the child to tug and pull at my fur as he explored. I saw Solas and Varric's amused faces and huffed again.

'Oh, how the proud wolf falls. Brought to heel by an elven babe.' I mentally cried at my position, but secretly relished in the attentions. I have always had a soft spot for children. Regardless of race.

"What do we do with the boy?" The redhead girl asked gently, her stance less wary when she realised I wasn't going to hurt the child.

"Well, we can't leave him to the wolf." The other human stated suddenly.

"I don't think anyone was going to suggest that Seeker." My ears twitched at the name.

'Seeker, huh? As in the Seekers of Truth?' Her armour did display the sun and eye symbol of the organisation.

"We should have him brought back to Haven." The other human girl said suddenly. "I sure someone there will look after him. Provided his parents are…" she trailed off sadly, watching the laughing elven child as he began to pat my head, a little too hard.

"I'm sure Nightingale can spare some scouts to take the boy back." Varric agreed. "Now how do we get him there?"

Solas sighed as he slowly stood from his crouch. The boy let out a cry of dismay when he was suddenly brought out of reach from me. I whined softly to comfort him, but it did little to stop the boy from crying out softly.

"Doggie. Doggie."

Varric chuckled warily. "Seems like the kid wants to stay with our wolf friend here."

Solas chuckled. "She'd certainly look after him." He turned to the Seeker. "But you'd have a half feral elf child running wild through the woods."

I did roll my eyes this time. If they were stupid enough to give him to me I would take the child back to the pack so he could go with them. They would take him to Anethanvar while I remained here. I looked up to see Varric watching me with wide eyes. He had seen my eye roll then.

'Oops.'

"Absolutely not." Cassandra outright forbid.

"I think he was joking." The redhead girl mumbled with a smile.

"I will carry him if no one else wishes to. I trust you will all watch my back." Varric clapped Solas on the lower back.

"Don't you worry Chuckles. The demons won't get anywhere near you or elf junior there."

"Doggie." I looked up into the boy's teary eyes and smiled sadly. With a dog-like bark with tail wagging included I ran a circle around Solas once before taking off into the surrounding woods. The boy's laughter followed me even when I disappeared from their sights.

"Anyone else think that wolf was weird?"

I shook my head at the dwarf's question and settled down onto a rock to watch their progression further until they were a safe distance away so I could once again follow them. It didn't take them long to once again set off, Solas carrying the elven boy all the why. True to his word Varric took it upon himself to protect both elves from the oncoming demons with a quick bolt from his crossbow. I would hate to be on the end of that thing.

When they made for another bridge again I circled around the base before clambering up the mountainous cliffs on the other side. I knew their destination so I might as well head to it myself. It would become difficult to remain hidden if I carried on following them a few paces behind. I watched from a cliff as Solas handed the elf child over to a human scout who then headed back into the valley towards the village with a few others. The child would be safe.

I reached the temple almost half an hour before they did; I would have gotten there sooner, but a small rockslide forced me to take an alternate route up the mountain. The temple's state hadn't changed since I had walked out of it three days ago. The massive tear still lit the sky, powered beyond by the Fade. Rocks hovered shakily over the gardens where the tear was situated and lyrium, drawn from the mountain beneath, was tainted a blighted red, singing a song that punctured my mind as easily as a dagger. I had heard whispers of the red lyrium from the Free Marches, but apparently it was quarantined so it was unnerving to see it so far in on the Ferelden-Orlesian border.

The redhead mage, the Seeker, Solas and Varric arrived just as I settled myself between two rocks slightly above the garden's mezzanine. As far away as possible from both the tear and the red lyrium and yet still close enough to hear and see what was happening. The four were quickly followed by a dozen scouts and soldiers as well as a hooded rogue who the Seeker called Leliana.

'Why does that sound so familiar?' I asked myself as I watched the soldiers move into position around the tear. Just as the little party group begun to navigate down into the gardens a dark commanding voice echoed off the very air itself.

₮ Now is the hour of our victory. ₮ I stiffened as did every other soul in the garden. "Bring forth the sacrifice."

"What are we hearing?" The Seeker asked, sword drawn against the unseen source.

"I don't know, but did anyone else understand the garble at the beginning?" I narrowed my eyes in thought for the entire speech sounded perfectly clear to me. It took me awhile, but soon my brain clicked in remembrance and I nearly shot up in shock.

The voice was speaking ancient Tevene!

"My guess," Solas said as they began to make their way down to the gardens. "The person who created the breach."

Is that what they were calling it? Breach? It did sound better than 'tear' at any rate. They passed my hiding spot with no notice of myself to which I sighed in relief. They would know something was up if they saw me skulking in the darkness. Solas and possibly Varric already suspected something odd about me.

When they reached the red lyrium Varric began to shift uneasily and after a few hushed words with the Seeker and Solas they continued down. Not without giving the lyrium some suspicious and fearful glances of course.

"Someone, help me!" I jerked at the sudden desperate shout. I knew it was merely an echo created by the breach, but the absolute fear in the old woman's voice struck me hard.

"That was Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra gasped out loudly. I felt my heart sink. The Divine was dead, it was a fact.

Finally reaching the gardens they warily approached the crystal tear that sat below the breach, much larger than any of the smaller tears miles outside the temple.

"Someone, help me!" The Divine called again.

"What's going on here?!" The redheaded human's voice called out in the echo-like tone, panicked and fearful.

"You?!" I jerked again as my own voice was thrown back at me. ₮ Traitorous cur! You should be dead! ₮

"That was your voice," Cassandra addressed the redheaded woman. "Most Holy called out to you…"

The girl nodded. "But who was the other one, I didn't recognise the voice."

"She also spoke that weird language." Varric crossed his arms. "If I didn't know any better I'd say it sounded Tevene."

'Close Varric. Try ancient Tevene.' A language lost over nine hundred years ago. Still it annoyed me that I couldn't remember what had happened, and apparently neither could the human girl. Something must have happened to prevent our memories from returning. The last thing I recalled was arriving at the temple, which was apparently five days ago. Two days' worth of memories: gone. 'Someone's going to pay.'

The breach swelled and then the smaller crystal beneath it rippled outwards. Shadow images barely decipherable could be seen seven feet above the ground. The image of the late Divine showed, held fast by unseen restraints. A dark shadow came closer, a rounded object hold in a claw-like hand.

"Keep the sacrifice still." A surge of magic, an echo of what had truly happened, burst from the orb-like structure and encased the Divine who was struggling relentlessly.

"Someone help me." The Divine all but begged. The fear in her voice was palpable, eyes round with it.

The echo of doors slamming rocketed off the walls and two figures charged into the memory; the first being the redheaded girl and the second…

Why I was in my elven form, I knew not. Another thing to take back from the memory thief.

"What's going on here!?" The shadow of the human girl demanded, eyes casting over the scene and going wide in horror.

My shadow's eyes grew impossibly wide before narrowing in dark anger which turned into a fury I had not felt in years. "You?" ₮ Traitorous cur. You should be dead! ₮

The dark silhouette, his features strangely hidden, turned to us. "You know me?" A pause. "Ah yes, Quintin's little pet."

I froze as did my shadow though hers was more of an uncontrollable fury and mine a shock.

"Do not speak his name, blighted abomination." My shadow took a step forward, magic rising off her skin in visible waves of electricity. I was losing it.

The dark figure laughed. ₮ I will take great pleasure in seeing your demise. ₮ "Kill them. Make sure the rattus suffers."

"I'll show you rattus you –" The memory suddenly cut off with a burst of light. The Seeker was immediately turning on the girl.

"You were there." She accused. "Who attacked? Who were you with? The Divine is she… Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember!" The girl snapped back, obviously upset by the vision. Solas approached the tear with a stoic expression.

"Echoes of what happened here bleed into this world. This rift is not sealed but it is closed, albeit temporarily." He turned back to them with a determined face. "I believe that with the mark the rift can be opened and then sealed away safely. Though, we may attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons. Stand ready." All around, they scrambled for a firm position as the girl approached the tear… the rift. She nodded once at the Seeker before latching the Fade magic trapped in her hand onto the rift. It sparked in a barely controlled torrent, like lightning. The magic within both the mark and the rift fighting against each other for control. The rift suddenly opened and a silhouette appeared in the tear.

'Shit… Pride.'

The pride demon stepped out of the rift, laughing manically all the while. Lightning coated its purple-tinged scales like an unruly armour, protecting it from the arrows shot at it from the balcony. It roared loudly and charged, forcing the soldiers to move or be crushed. A whip of lightning in hand it wretched havoc upon the battle field, tearing through the stone like paper. It was havoc. It took almost twenty minutes of constant fighting for the warriors to even begin to wear the creature down. The longer they took the wiser the demon became, learning from its opponents just as quickly as they were. The slight adjustments in its form turning the entire tide of battle. With a group it was difficult, only a high dragon had the slightest chance of beating one of these demons one-on-one.

A soldier was thrown my way, hitting the edge of the crevice where I had taken refuge. The demon's eyes had followed the path of flight and narrowed on me. My hackles rose and I felt my mana escape through the pores of my skin, glowing slightly much like how my eyes were no doubt glowing. I let my muzzle lift in a silent snarl and let my power flash ever so slightly, letting it sense me.

The demon growled at the challenge. Its pride overriding its intelligence. Pride demons never learnt to stay the hell away from me, even after the… incident.

Surrounded by mostly humans or not. I would beat it right back to the Fade if it so much as touched me. Luckily one of the warriors struck a devastating blow to the demon's ankle and it collapsed. The humans encased it like a swarm.

"Now!" The Seeker called out. "Seal the rift!" I saw the redheaded girl race towards the rift like wolves were nipping at her heels. Her hand snapped out and the magic instantly leashed onto it. I knew it wasn't enough. Her mana couldn't cope, she couldn't cope. The rift exploded up and outwards, sending all flying away like ragdolls. The breach trembled and thundered like a storm, flashing as bright as lightning. It was a mess. Injuries were far and wide amongst the soldiers and it seemed the girl had once again lost consciousness. The less battered trying their best to aid their fallen comrades, but without a healer they were of little use.

I used that moment to slip away into the cover of the encroaching night.

The breach, at least, was stable.


End file.
